Barbarians At the Gates: Prologue
The Shodai Oyabun surveyed the outskirts of Kirigakure. His Rengetsugan was fully activated. "I see. Now I understand why you leased our services. Your assailants are members of the Kaguya Clan." He grunted as he turned his head half toward the Mizukage with his dōjutsu still activated. "In fact given by their numbers it may be the whole damned clan. Why did you withhold this information?" Yagura stepped from behind the shadows. "It was classified. We're paying you handsomely for an S-rank mission; you had no need to know anything else. Surely, your bloodline being so uniquely tailored to... reprimanding Kaguya leaves you no cause for worry." He turned fully around to face the Mizukage. He towered over him looking down upon the village leader. His dōjutsu was still active. "Well then... if that's your answer, you sawed-off little runt, this is last business we ever conduct with your village. I have half a mind to leave you to your fate." One of the Mizukage's personal guard stepped forward unsheathing his overly large sword in a blinding display of speed. He touched the blade to the neck of the Oyabun so gently it never even drew blood. The Oyabun gave no signs of concern and did not move. His two retainers smiled and their dōjutsus activated, but they otherwise never moved a muscle. "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you address the Mizukage with more respect!" The guard shouted. "If you want to keep your sword, let alone your sword arm, I suggest you sheathe it." The Oyabun said quietly without even glancing in the guard's direction. His gaze was still fully trained on the Mizukage, who had said absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, for the guard he was from a clan that had lost pitched battles against the Uchiha in the past and glaring at someone with an active dōjutsu was frowned upon harshly. Also, unfortunately for him he was unworldly and had no knowledge of the Kyrgyzishi clan or its capabilities. Had he known better, he'd have realized that the Oyabun's dōjutsu was passive much like the Hyūga's and would've consequently been slightly less offended. Had he known that the Kyrgyzishi also had felt the pain of the Uchiha blade and that their secret clan techniques were derived from this pain he might have thought better of making bold threats against them. Had he a dōjutsu of his own, a Byakugan perhaps, he'd have noticed the ominous changes in the Oyabun's chakra network that took place instantly before the guard's sword had even cleared it's scabbard. Had he known anything of the Kyrgyzishi's true power, he'd never have placed a metal blade up against the neck of one of their clansman, much less their leader. "I'll give you... only until I finish... the end... of this sentence... to remove. your sword. from my throat." Right after the final "t" was spoken emphatically the Oyabun's rhythm element tore through the sword at the speed of sound. There was no time for the guard to react. The sword that was ever so lightly touching the Oyabun's neck ruptured violently in the guard's hands. Shards of metal flew away from the Oyabun's neck in all directions striking no one accept the sword's owner. The guard wanted to scream but found no voice as to his great surprise the bones along the entire length of his sword arm had shattered into scores of bone fragments. The guard fell to the ground bloody and convulsing in shock and agony. At first no one moved to help him. "Was that really necessary?" Yagura asked? "I gave fair warning. It is a kindness offered only to the young and foolish." The Oyabun said. Then changing the subject, he said, "Do you have the scroll?" "Will you complete the contract?" He said as the guard with the shattered arm passed out from the pain. Two medical nin appeared and gathered him up, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "A Kyrgyzishi gave you his word. Do you truly require more assurance than that?" Yagura chuckled. He removed a small scroll from his robes and handed it to the Oyabun. The Shodai ran his gaze across it. He grunted in acknowledgment of its contents and slipped it into a pocket in his robes. Miyamoto Kyrgyzishi turned his gaze back across the Village Hidden in the Mist. He said, "I hope your shinobi are ready. They're coming." Just as he said this an earsplitting howl came up from out of the darkness. And the entire Kaguya Clan descended upon the village. Category:Barbarians at the Gates